Sand Storms in the Night
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: Gaara's emotions are spining out of control, can Naruto help stabalize them. Yaoi in later chapters I Don't own naruto. GaaraNaru. I will be editing mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Beware this is going to be long and sporadic. I can't spell to save my life and my grammar sucks so bare with me, and I'll hopefully get to some sexy-ness later on *wink wink*

-: )-

I should have known from the second I saw them standing in the hokage's office that this was not going to be good.

"there you are brat, I called you here an hour ago!"

"Sorry grandma Tsunade, I was at Ichiraku's and Iruka was paying so…" I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Whatever, we'll discuses your eating habits later right now I have an urgent mission for you, Temari and Kankuro have come here hoping that you might provide some insight for a problem with the Kazekage."

"Gaara? Sure what's wrong with him?" I felt my panic bubble as I looked over at Kankuro and Temari's serious expressions. Usually they both looked pleased to see me, some of the few that didn't regard me as a knuckle-head or a demon.

"Well Gaara has closed himself off from us and everyone, I mean he still does his duty, but anytime he's not working or training a massive sand storm picks ups and he walls himself into his sand cocoon. I don't know what to do to help him and he won't talk to anyone about it." Temari sighed at the end, he was lucky to have such siblings, they obviously cared for him a great deal.

"Well Shukaku is gone maybe he's having nightmares." I suggested lamely.

"If he is he refuses to tell us anything about it."

"Naruto, you, Sakura, and Shikimaru are to journey to the Sand at first light tomorrow." Tsunade said sternly.

"Why not Sai or Kakkashi?" I replyed

"Because Sai and Kakkashi are both off on missions, they, unlike you, don't spend all their time eating ramen."

"Hey! Ramen is a combination of all the food groups, meat, veggitables, its got everything!" I smiled happily.

"As I previously said we will discuss your diet later. Go and inform Sakura and Shikimaru of the upcoming mission."

I took off out the door thinking about how awesome it was going to be to see Gaara again.

**In the Hokage's office**

"You really think he can help Gaara?" Kankuro asked doubting the kids ability for the first time since had actually gotten to know him.

"If anyone can it's Naruto." Tsunade replied solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi, Momo here I hope someone somewhere like my story its my fist ever and here's my second chapter. I luv all who give good opinion. P.s. I Don't own Naruto If I did there'd be a lot more yaoi and someone's hair wouldn't look like a ducks ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream:_

_Pale, sweaty skin slid against me, as I fisted my hands in fiery red hair, Moaning as our bodies moved as one over the red silk clad bed. I loved the incredible feeling of sharp teeth and a worm tongue sliding over the sensitive skin just above my collar bone, distracting me as a pale finger pressed its way slowly into me. My breath hitched and the finger moved slowly till… AWW!!_

I bolted upright shocked at the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I reached over and smashed the snooze button, I just want to continue my dream….. I yawned groggily realizing that it was now 5:30 and I should have been up over thirty minuets ago.

"oh god I am so beyond late!" I screamed hoping up and stumbling into the bathroom. I was in the shower so fast I forgot to take off my pajamas, Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit, there is no way I am going to make it on time. I yelled internally as I stripped off the wet pjs to take a real shower.

After twenty more minuets of frantic, eating, gathering, and packing I took of towards the gates of Konoha .

"Your late." was the lazy response from Shikamaru, who was leaning against the walll next to temari.

"God Naruto, can't you ever be on time, your worse then Kakkashi-sensei." Sakura yelled .

"sorry guys I over slept." I beamed towards them knowing it would take a while for Sakura to let this one go.

"Alright, Alright, let's head out, Naruto I want u in the middle Sakura and Kankuro in the rear and Temari and I will take the lead." Was Shikamaru's drawled reply.

"how come I'm in the middle like some kinda sissy huh?" I questioned

"Cause the Akatski are still on the loose and we don't need you getting into trouble, I'm in charge of this mission so you're stuck listening to me."

"Ugh!!! Stupid grandma you'd think I was a child the way she treats me."

"Don't be Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled "lets move out."

"wow your kinda enthusiastic today aren't cha shika? Could a certain blond haired Sand nin have anything to do with that?" I asked casting a wink towards Temari who blushed slightly and looked away giggling.

A sigh was all I got from Shikamaru while kankuro laughed and Sakura said something about minding my own buissness as we took up our positions and headed out.

*****At Sunset******

We set up our sleeping bags while Shikamaru pulled out a map and began calculating the time it would take us to get the Sand. "We should reach it in two days if we keep our current pace," Shikamaru concluded laying back on his arm to stare up at the tree tops.

Temari layed her sleeping bag out close to his, I couldn't help but be a little envious, even though thay weren't all touchy-feely in front of others it was clear that they loved each other deeply. I knew deep down in shika's lazy ass heart he was thrilled to be getting to spend an undetermined amount of time with Temari. I knew Tsunade choose him as a slot filler for that reason. Sakura sighed and I knew the expression on her face, she was thinking of Sauske and how she wished he was here. It was gonna be a long two days.

*******Day two*****

The trip was long and monotonous (I used a big word don't freak out) the trip was honestly depressing, Temari and Kankuro were obviously worrying over Garra, Sakura was constantly sighing at any meaningfull glance shared between Shika and Temari, and Shika was too lazy to care about the foreboding atmosfear. We all stared out at the vast expanse of desert before us, the last leg of our journey we should be reaching the Sand sometime during the night hours, or so we thought.

We were about 4 miles out from the village hidden in the sand when a massive sand storm picked up and we were forced to huddle together in a near-by cave.

"we sure got lucky. I would not want to be out in that storm." I said as I shook the sand out of my hair.

"Yeah a lot of us sand nin use this place when we can't make it to the village." Kankuro replied plopping down after unstrapping the puppet on his back.

"man I hate sand my hair is ruined." Sakura whined while we all bedded down for the night.

The conversation ended there and everyone found sleep easily, except for me, I spent the entire night pleged with dreams about a naked, sweating, red head that had vibrant teal eyes. I gave up on sleep as the sun was almost up anyway. God what was with those weriod dreams, I mean me….and.. Garra, I'd never thought of him that way before, I mean I loved to be around the red headed Kazekaga, I never faked smiles in his presence, he was soothing to me like being around him made peace in my heart. Ugh I can not be liking Garra, I must be some kind of pent up sexually tension. I decided to focus on the task at hand getting through to Garra. I nothing made any sense. He must just be having nightmares or something. Ever since shukkaku was removed he's been able to sleep.

"wow Naruto you're up early" Sakura yawned towards me as every one else stired from there sleep.

"I couldn't sleep too good, It's been three days since I last had ramen." I smiled. She rolled her eyes at this and began to gather her things.

After twenty minuets every one was packed and ready to go, not a word was spoken as we headed out into the desert, all of could feel the tension coming from the sand that seemed to meander lazily threw the air.

All I could think was God Garra whats happened to you?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples of the world. Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, it's too hot here." I groaned as I wiped the sweat from my face again, by this point I was wearing cargo shorts, and a black and orange tank top. Everyone except for Temari and kankuro had shed as much clothing as possible, and even though they were used to the desert climate it was obvious that they were sweltering.

We reached the edge of the village, and Kankuro and Temari led the way to the Kazekage's office. I looked up at the towering building and spotted the familiar sight of red hair and green eyes glaring down at me, I raised my arms and waved yelling out a hello. His glare sharpened, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was planning to kill me. The harsh treatment was noticed by every one else and they all glanced at me and towards the window with apprehension.

After about a gazillion steps we reached the waiting room in front of the Kazekage's office, the young secretary smiled at Kankuro and Temari before hurrying off to inform the Kazekage of our arrival.

Crash!! The secretary came running back down the hall and bowed deeply in front of us.

"I'm sorry, but the kazeaga-sama has no desire to be disturbed right now." she trembled through her reply.

"What?! I came all the way from Konoha to see his sorry ass, no way am I getting the cold shoulder." I stormed my way down the hall the young pleading for me to stop the whole way.

"What the Hell is your problem Garra?" I slammed the door open, you could hear the door knob go through the wall.

"Excuse me I thought I said I wasn't to be disturbed" was the cold reply Garra gave while shooting the young secretary a bone chilling glare.

I hid my fear and retorted "I'm hear because Temari and Kankuro are worried about you, The whole village hear is worried about you, so your damn well going to tell me what's wrong so that those who care about you can go back to being happy."

"I'm fine, I didn't tell my siblings to go after you, and the fact that this was done behind my back makes the insubordination all the worse" Garra shifted his glare to his siblings who were now in the door way as he concluded his speech.

"You are so selfish, what the hell is wrong with you I can feel the tension in the sand. Just tell us what's wrong so we can help you!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs by the time I finished."

"Very well then , everyone leave, I'd like to speak to Naruto alone for a moment."

They all nodded solemnly and slowly pulled the broken door shut after them.

I crossed my arms and leveled my glare with Garra's, waiting for him to respond. There was no way I was breaking the silence first, he had no right to have everyone so worried about him.

"I want you to leave Naruto." Garra looked out the window at the noon sun before back at my shocked face.

"What?! I just got here I came all this way just to make sure your ok, I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is that's got you so tense." I was hurt that he already wanted me gone, usually he'd tolerate me for at least a day before making his annoyance towards me known.

"I need you to leave, I can't deal with this and you" to he replied gesturing towards me.

"Deal with what I'm not leaving until I know your ok, and your obviously not ok. I don't know how I know but I do, something is very wrong, what is it that your not telling me?" I demanded slamming my fists on his desk.

"fine do what ever you want, don't tell me, but I'm not leaving until I get some kind of explanation." I shouted stomping angrily out of the room.

***In the Waiting Room***

"What do suppose there talking about?" Kankuro voiced.

"I don't know but maybe-" Sakura was cut off as Narutio somped towards them.

"He is such a friggin' jerk, he doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself" Naruto yelled shaking his fists.

"What happened?" Temari knew it hadn't gone well but may as well check.

" Ugh!!! He won't tell me shit I'm outa here guys, I need a bath." Naruto replied as he all but ran out of the building.

"uhh.. This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru replied walking lazily towards the exit.

***Garra's P.O.V.***

I just watched Naruto stomp off knowing there was nothing more I could say, I'd tell him if I could but for once this whole thing was simply too embarrassing . For once I wasn't going to get advice even though I didn't fully understand what was happening.

My chest ached at Naruto's words, was everyone realy that worried about me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yay, that took longer to type then I thought it would lol. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here goes another chapter yay

I don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garra's P.O.V.**

"Umm… that didn't go well" U think Kankuro was all my mind could say as he, Temari and some other leaf ninja walked down the hall.

"Garra? You ok?" I quirked an eyebrow at Temari as she surveyed the damage done to my door.

"Fine. I'm assuming Lady Tsunade sent them at your request." I asked deadpan as I gestured towards the pink haired girl and boy with the spiky brown hair.

"Kazekage..?" I shifted my attention to the pink haired girl who had spoken. "Tsunade sent me with a message for you." she handed me the sealed scroll which I immediately opened

Kazekage,

I understand that your siblings came to me without your consent, but I assure you that their intentions were pure. Please do not be to harsh with them. Even though I'm the Hokage of a foreign nation your welfare is important to me for two reasons, 1 we are allies 2 Naruto is very fond of you, The moment he heard you in the least bit out of sorts he was deeply concerned. Which is why I've taken the liberty to send Sakura as well as Naruto. I trained her as a medic ninja personally and have the utmost confidence in her abilities. It would put your siblings and Naruto at rest to know that there is nothing physically wrong with you, so please allow Sakura to perform a full evaluation.

Also, I've received word through some of our information systems that another attempt at capturing Naruto is soon to be made so your siblings request came at a convient time. I apologize for shifting danger towards the sand but I've made sure to keep naruto's location top secret. No one else has been informed of this possible threat and I'd like to keep that way as far as Naruto, sakura, and Shikamaru know there to assist your shin obi in any way possible.

Thank you

The Hokage.

Well that explained the Hokage's willingness to assist in dissention.

"Alright so for now your under my command." I said nodding towards the pink haired one, Sakura and the lazy one, Shikamaru.

"Temari and Kankuro have perimeter checks to run for the next week or so, Shikamaru you shall assist Temari, and Sakura you'll go with Kankuro. You may leave tomorrow when ever your ready." I don't know why but I decide to be nice and allow Temari some time to be alone with Shikamaru, but she could use a break and well maybe Kankuro and Sakura could become friends or something so he's not always whining over how he has such a miserable love life.

"What about Naruto?" I shifter my eyes to the pink haired girl who seemed the only one capable of speech at the moment.

"Naruto will take up Kankuro's position in my personal guard."

"Jade" I called down towards the reception area

"sir" she reported as she stopped in front of me. "Have rooms prepared in the mansion for our visitors."

"Hai!" she replied and everyone followed her out of the room

I watched as they filled out of my office and heaved a sigh of relief, what is wrong with me normally I would have hung Kankuro and Temari out to dry for what they did, and instead I'm playing match maker. What was it about the blond shinobi's presence that made me so much nicer. My mind was flooded with memories of blond spiky hair, deep child like blue eyes, and sun kissed skin. God now there's no way I'm getting a peaceful night's sleep, he'll be just down the hall from me. My mind replayed the dream again,

_His hands tangle in my hair as I pull him closer, our mouths melting together and fight for dominance, a fight I win as I slowly push him backwards onto my red silk sheets…_

Ugh I pull my self away from those thoughts, already breathing a little harder. Nows not the time to ponder my strange desire, why am I dreaming these things, I've never wanted something like this before, sure I've always held Narrator in more respect than anybody else, and I was think of things in terms of how he would view them, but why these strange sensations and why now.

I push myself up from my chair and decide I'd better go tell Naruto what his duties will be and send someone to fix my door.

*******

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After stomping angrily out of Garra's office I went to explore the town, it wasn't as large as konoha but it had it's own pleasant qualities. I reached my hand in my pocket and felt my fingers brush against the smooth wood of the paper weight I had made for Garra.

Tsunade had been informed that I had been peeking over the wall at the ladies hot springs, and was forced to have nothing but D-ranked missions for the week. I helped this old man that lived on the outskirts of konoha clean his shop, he was a wood craftsman and in return he taught me how to widdle (carving from a small piece of wood) which I actually have quite a talent for. I started off unsure of what to do but then I rembered that the chunins exams were coming around again and that reminded me of how I met Garra, so I decided I'd make something for him, even though I didn't know when his birthday was, I figured I could give it to him the next time I saw him.

I looked up to see I was in front of a bar, my bad mood had left and now I just felt depressed at the thought of Garra being upset at him.

Well why not drown my sorrows in some sake. I entered the bar and leisurely took a seat at the end of the bar.

"What can I get ya pal." the bartender asked

"a shot of something strong." "Make that a double" Garra slid into the seat next to mine, I looked up and he met my shocked gaze with an apologetic gaze of his own.

"Didn't know you drank Garra?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation with him, he just shrugged and threw back his shot once it was placed in front of him. I followed suit and played with empty glass until he spoke.

"I'm appreciative of your concern, but it is unnecessary, I'm in perfect health. Tsunade has put you under my authority for the time being, so starting tomorrow your going to take Kankuro's place in my personal guard." Garra remained placid through the entire statement, and it was quite a long statement for Garra.

"What's Kankuro going to be doing?"

"He, Temari, shikamaru, and Sakura are going on a perimeter sweep it'll take about a week."

"oh." Oh god that's all I can say, man I'm a moron sometimes. He stood up and nodded for me to follow, I slapped a bill down on the counter and followed him out.

We strolled in companionable silence until we reached the mansion, that was always the main residence of the acting Kazekage. This place was huge and quite beautiful, it was at least three stories tall and the stone was the color of sand. We entered through the front door and saw Kankuro and Sakura talking animatedly and playing some kind of card game. Temari and Shikamaru came into the room just as we did with sake and cups for everyone.

"there you are Naruto, I see you've calmed down." Sakura smiled at me. That was weird, usually she'd whack me in the head and reprimand my rude behavior, but she just resumed her conversation with Kankuro.

"Yeah, so what we playing as asked as I took a seat on the unoccupied side of the table, beside sakura.

"We haven't yet decided, but I think we should we play strip poker." Kankuro leered at Sakura who punched him in the arm.

"Hell yeah, I'm game." I said. "Troublesome" was all Shikamaru had for a reply. Temari laughed and pored everyone a drink and Garra just silently took a seat beside me.

"Your actually playing with us?" Kankuro asked as he stared in utter disbelief at Garra, who just dipped his head silently. Everyone looked stunned so I broke the silence.

"Alright lets get the ball rolling!"

***

(Author's note: thought of Garra are in italics, thought's of Naruto are in bold Italics. This bit is in 3rd person omniscient P.O.V.- meaning the narrator knows all the thoughts and feelings of the characters.)

***

Thirty minuets into the game, Temari was hammered and down to a spaghetti strap top and her underwear. Kankuro had lost his over suit and was in a mess T-shirt and boxers, Sakura was only missing he shoes and her over shirt, shikamaru lost his vest, Naruto was shirtless and fast becoming drunk and garra had lost his jacket and shoes.

"Alright guys I think I'd better take Temari up to her room she's gone." SHikamaru huffed as he pried himself out of Temari's sleeping death grip and heaved her up the stairs.

"Well that's one down" was Kankuro's reply.

"Maybe we should all turn in, we have a mission tomorrow." Sakura added sleepily.

"I'll show u to your room" Kankuro replied as he pulled his jumpsuit back on.

"awe u guy's are such wimps" Naruto slurred as everyone else headed up the stairs.

"Come on Naruto." Garra put Naruto's arm around his shoulder and supported his wait as best he could as they stumbled up the stairs.

They reached the door to Naruto's room and while Garra tried to open the door and not drop the drunk shinobi

"You… you got…. You got nice eyes." Naruto slurred as he leaned in really close to Garra's face.

"Thanks, now come on you need to lay down." Garra heaved Naruto onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. _I suppose he'll be fine_ Garra thought as he turned to leave, only to be tugged onto Naruto.

_God Naruto your drunk this can't be happening. _Were Garra's frantic thoughts as the blonde's hands traced his face. Suddenly tanned hands fisted in red hair and pulled Garra down for a searing kiss. Naruto tongue traced Garra's lower lip and before plunging inside and beginning a battle for dominance. Once both were breathless Garra pulled back, strode up, and left the room as quickly as possible.

_Oh my god that was so much better then any dream, but he was so drunk he probably thought I was Sakura or something. Well I guess I should try getting some sleep._

And with those finale thoughts Garra stepped into his pjs and stretched out on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a lot. I hope it doesn't suck too bad reviews are most defiantly welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Hello, Hope all are well and such.

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V.

_I just kissed Garra! I… pulled him on top of me and I kissed him… and … I really liked it._

_Those dreams, and I, OH GOD, he's gonna kill me tomorrow!!!_

**The next Day**

_I'm so dead he's gonna kill me, no he's gonna torture me then kill me, God he ran away right after, he probably hates me now…. _was all I could think as I got ready for the day. For what ever reason I was nervous, Sakura had never made me this nervous before.

Knock Knock "You in there Naruto, breakfast is downstairs, hurry up!" Sakura yelled through the doors.

"Comin' jesh" I pulled on my usual cloths and headed out to face my possible death/mutilation.

I came in the dinning area, to find a groaning Temari, a sighing Shikamaru (I'd sigh too if I was gonna have to deal with a hung over Temari all day) and a enthusiastic Kankuro, and Sakura. The room was short one red headed Kazekage.

"Where's Garra?" I asked settling into a seat next to Kankuro.

"He went on to the Kazekage tower, he asked that I wait here so I could inform you of all your duties along the way." Chirped the secretary from yesterday, who popped up behind me.

Five plates of breakfast food, and a dialogue of mostly hangover remedies later we were all walking towards the Kazekage Tower, Jade (the secretary) and I to start working and the others to bid good bye.

Jade trotted ahead of us to announce our presence and I shuffled nervously along behind the others. No one seemed to notice me uneasy as we entered Garra's office. So I put on a big smile and waved good morning to Garra, who was his usuale stoic self


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so it's been forever and a day, but I found my muse again so here we go chapter 6. And it'll be a little while between updates because my internet won't work I have to go into town and use wifi. Oh and my apologies for any errors on spelling and stuff, I'm terrible at spelling.

I do not own Naruto, sadly.

************************************************************************

Everyone said goodbye to Garra and Naruto, leaving them alone in the Kazekage's office.

**Chapter 6**

Naruto's P.O.V.

He's just sitting there, staring at me, Man this awkward!

"uh… Garra.. About last night I.."

"You were intoxicated, think nothing of it." Garra cut in using a tone that silenced any other commits I might have had.

Garra's P.O.V.

I knew it, he didn't mean to kiss me, well thankfully he was drunk, well everyone was drunk.

"so? Um.. What exactly do you want me to do?" Naruto beamed at me. Ugh let me throw you on my desk and fuck you senseless, but that's probably not what he wants to hear.

"Well I finished most of my paper work this morning, I'm supposed to meet with the business owners in town at noon until them how about a tour."

What in God's name made me say that, I can't spend four hours alone with him!

"Sounds great!" was Naruto's enthusiastic reply, he was so happy I wanted smile, and I don't smile.

I stood and exited through my still broken door and passed Jade who was filling some thing or another.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in time for my twelve o'clock meeting." I said monotone as I passed.

I didn't glance back at Naruto until we reached the blinding sun, he was about three steps behind me with his arms behind his head, staring up into the sun. He looked… what's the word, beautiful? Angelic? The sight was breathtaking. He looked toward me and our eyes meet, it seemed as if we were having a conversation with out words.

After a century or was it a minuet? He broke the silence.

"where to first Kazekage-sama?" he asked smirking

"Hmm. Well according to the Hokage, your going to be here until she sends for you. So you may want to find some clothing that is more appropriate for the dessert climate."

I suggest while trying to keep the mental picture of Naruto stripping out of my mind.

"Sounds good. You know you'd get rid of me much sooner if you just tell us why the dessert freaks out every time you sleep." Well Naruto I honestly don't won't rid of you, it's peaceful with you around, which is insane considering how loud you are.

"hmm. " was my reply. I lead us into one of the few clothing stores that offer clothes durable enough for ninjas.

"Cool this place has everything." Naruto called out as he took off to find some clothes. I sat in the chair next the dressing rooms, the shop was fairly empty at this time of day, but it's few patrons were shocked to see me doing something normal, if it weren't for the fact that they'd die of shock I might have laughed.

Naruto came back with an armful of orange and black.

After listening to him bump around in the cramped dressing room he came out in a pair of loose black pants that hugged his hips and butt and were loose everywhere else. For a top he had on an orange muscle shirt, he looked mouthwatering.

"well How do I look?" Naruto asked holding his arms out and turning slowly so I could see.

"Fine." was all I managed. I looked away so I wouldn't drool, God he looked…delicious.

If I could just get him drunk again. No I can't assault him while he's drunk.

"You'll need something formal to wear, I'm sure the elders will invite you to dinner."

"Really, um ok."

"I have to go Meet me at my office at 1:00, the meeting should be over by then." and with that I quickly made my way out of the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 6. Hope you likes it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay ya'll here's the next chapter, I should be getting to same rated M chapters really soon. Please please be nice to me on this I've never written anything before especially Lemons. No Hatin' ya'll.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

****************************************************************************

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Hmm… I wonder what is formal wear for sand ninja. After a bout 30 minutes of aimless wondering through the shop I finally picked a standard black dress outfit(black shirt, black pants) and left to wonder around the now crowded shopping district. I looked in a small shop that sold odds and ends and came across a fox shaped tea cup before I remembered that I still hadn't given Garra his present, and then I rembered that we were supposed to meet at 1 and it was now 1:15, Garra is going to kill me!**

**I rushed out of the shop and went running full sped down the street.**

**Garra's P.O.V.**

**Of course, not even as Kazekage can I get him to be on time. I was sitting in my office glancing at the clock which read 1:15. **

**I sighed and got up deciding to go find naruto, knowing him he got lost or distracted by something. **

**I walked about 8 feet before a bright orange and yellow blur slammed directly into me.**

"**AAAhhhhhhh! Garra! I'm so sorry, I totally lost track of time." the blonde nin yelled, being that he was directly on top of me you'd think he'd have some volume control.**

**I looked directly at Naruto. He was huffing from running so hard, sweat covered his face and his hair was sticking out in odd ways. Unbidden images from one of my many dreams came crashing into my mind: **_**"Garra!, agh!" Naruto moaned, I could see the sweat beading across face and exposed chest as I pounded relentlessly into his tight… **_

**Stop! Stop thinking Garra! **

**I came to and realized that Naruto was starring blankly at me, and then I realized something, My sand shield didn't activate, Naruto slammed right into me and my sand didn't even bother to protect me.**

"**Garra, your shield, it didn't…"**

"**I know." I replied quietly**

**We both got up in silence, I watched as Naruto gathered his shopping contents and stuffed them back in the bag. **

**We both walked silently out of the kazekage tower and head towards my mansion. Naruto was about 3 steps behind me the entire way, We got into the house before either of us spoke.**

"**umm.. I'll just take these upstairs" Naruto spoke quietly and headed up the stair case.**

**I just couldn't get my head around it, my sand shield not activating, those dreams, the storms at night. What in the hell is wrong with me? Should talk to Naruto? No he'll probably think I sound foolish.**

**Naruto comes back downstairs carrying a small bow wrapped in orange paper.**

"**Um.. I didn't know when your birthday was but I made this for you." Naruto said sheepishly. He handed the box to me and turned towards the kitchen, it was so unusual for Naruto to act shy but here he is quite and nervous, for some reason the fact that I was making him that way was kinda exciting. **

**I opened the wrapping paper and then the little box, inside was an intricately carved statue of the 9-tail fox. The fox looked in no way aggressive he looked clam and docile, but still wild at the same time. The little carving was beautiful, I couldn't believe Naruto had made something like this.**

**I stood up to find Naruto watching me from the doorway of the kitchen**

"**It's extraordinary, Thank you Naruto." I spoke quietly but with feeling, to anyone else the small inflection I placed on the words would have gone unnoticed but Naruto caught it flashed a blinding smile and said**

"**Glad ya liked. So what are we gonna do with the rest of our evening?" **

"**Why don't we go get some food." I replied monotone, but I had a surprise for Naruto, a new restaurant opened up in town that so happened to serve ramen.**

****************************************************************************

**Ok I know I was supposed to get to lemons but I've had writters block as of late, and I can't type anymore my arm hurts too much( I donated blood today and there was a mishap, thee needle went in my vain then out the other side so now its all brusied) But I will try my very best to get my first lemon to you all very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here's chapter 8 I hope everyone likes it. Thanks much for the reviews and flamers take a hike, if your not offering useful criticism don't leave me your rude comments.

I've been in bed sick and have used my sick time to finally write chapter 8, I appoligize for any odd spellings.

Disclaim: I no own Naruto.

Kay so thus far, we've had some "dreams" and some bonding, so here's a ???

(Bold is the Kyubi)

************************************************************************

Naruto's P.O.V.

We left the house and Garra led us into the more crowded areas in town. My mind replayed the conversation I had with Kyubi (on the walk to Garra's house after I ran into him)

_**Kit, the red one, there's something strange happening with his chakra.**_

_You mean Garra? Well I guess his Sand Shield not activating is odd, but you don't think he's seriously sick?_

_**No You Foolish child! He is not sick. Not His body anyway. **_

_You saying he's gone off the deep end, cause considering how he used to be, I don't think ya get much crazier._

_**You really are brainless Kit, Open those eyes of yours and pay attention. What have you been dreaming of lately?**_

_You mean…. but what's that got to do with Garra?_

_**To Hell with this, your on your own Kit.**_

Stupid useless fox, what do my dreams have to do with any of this. But I should keep my eyes open and pay attention.

"SO! Where're we goin'"

"There's a new restaurant in town I think you'll like" Garra replied monotone.

I noticed that his eyes shifted towards me, did he always do that?

"Awesome!"

We walked another 6 feet when Garra turned into a small little restaurant with a u-shaped bar and stools surrounding it, there were about 5 booths and 4 regular tables. The place had a cozy atmosphere and soft lighting. Garra led us over to the booth in the back, a waiter was over as soon as we sat down.

"Here're some menus, What can I getcha to drink?" the waiter beamed, he was really friendly.

"I'll have water" I smiled back. "The same" Garra replied. He sounded aggravated and he was glaring at the waiter. Geez what happened? If he doesn't like the staff why the hell did he wanna come here?

I opened the menu and "Holy Cow They have Ramen!!!!"

Garra smirked a little and said "I thought you might like this place"

"Hell yeah, now Suna's got everything!"

Garra quirked a nonexistent eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well Ramen, probably not as good as Ichiraku though, no Tsunade baa-san to yell at me, and you" I replied excitedly.

Garra's P.O.V.

Did he just say that I made Suna seem like it has everything? No he didn't mean it in that context.

The waiter was back over with our drinks, still smiling obnoxiously towards Naruto, who does he think he is flirting with him like that.

"Have you made a decision on your meal for this evening?" the waiter smiled towards Naruto. I had to repress the urge to growl at the impudence of the man, I'm the Kazekage and he is flirting with what could be an important foreign dignitary, or or something.

"hm?" was my reply when I realized Naruto was talking to me.

"Geez Garra aren't cha gonna eat?" Naruto beamed at me.

"I'll have what he's having" I replied, Might as well see what about ramen has the blonde so captivated.

"So is their ramen any good?"

"I've never tried it before" I answered back

"Cool, we can try it together." came Naruto's always enthusiastic reply.

"Hm"

I watched as the blonde examined every object on the table like it had hidden messages on it.

"So.. What are my responsibilities while I'm your body guard?" The blue eyed boy questioned

"You remain within the Kazekage tower at all time throughout the day, It's the council's idea, even though I'm in little danger now that Akastki has the one-tail, they still think I should have a body guard."

"Cool so we can hang while you work." only Naruto could make, as Kankuro puts it 'one of the most boring jobs within the village' seem interesting. It really is a dull job, all you do is stand at attention, at least he can't screw it up.

"Hm" I grunted in response it did sound entertaining at the very least, I give him two hours before he's bored out of his mind. I mean Kankuro usually sleeps during his shift.

"You know I learned some really awesome jutsu from pervy-sage that I haven't got to use in a while, we should spar sometime!" Naruto boomed at me, causing the entire restaurant to turn and look at us. Most of the people stared directly at me they seemed shocked that I did something as human as going out to eat.

I dipped my head slightly to acknowledge Naruto's comment. I was amused, a rare occurrence, at people's reactions they where still sneaking glances at us.

"Your meal, sirs. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call." He placed two steaming bowls on the table, still directing that infuriating smile at Naruto.

"Thanks!" The blonde beamed at him. It irritated me that Naruto was so friendly to him, but He's friendly towards everybody.

*****after dinner*****

I watched the bubbly blonde nin in front of me, he looked amazing in the moonlight, his skin looked pale, but in an ethereal way, his hair was silver in the moonlight.

We reached the entrance to my home and Naruto suddenly turned around to face me, those depthless blue eyes causing me to feel things I wasn't aware were possible.

"I'll leave you here" I replied and quickly turned on my heel. I had to get out of there, There was no way I could survive the night with this miraculous blonde boy just down the hall from me.

"Wait, why?" Naruto sounded almost pleading, I twisted around to face him and my heart felt like it was being stabbed, or at least what being stabbed would probably feel like.

His expression was soo sad looking.

"Even with Shukaku gone, I still don't sleep much, I usually work through the night." was my monotone reply.

"Oh" was all Naruto said, he seemed sad. I can't stay, I'm not sure I can control myself if I stay, gods how I want to stay and… Ugh!! No, I'm not going to stay.

I walked quickly back to my office, the sand was already whipping around me, Gods what's wrong with me I can't even keep my emotions from effecting the sands around me. For being so emotionless most of the time you'd think I'd be able to reel in my emotions.

I could already feel the familiar sensation of my half-dreams creeping up on me as I sat down behind my desk, I looked at my desk laden with paper work and let my head rest on top of the pile.

_The world halted around me as I closed the distance between myself and the Blonde boy in front of me. I stopped a foot away from that tan body, I reached forward with confidence I didn't know I had and grabbed the hem of naruto's shirt. I lifted it slowly and watched the mesmerizing sight of Naruto's muscular stomach appear before me. Naruto lifted his arms willingly so I could remove his shirt completely. I stepped forward and attached my teeth to his shoulder, clearly marking the tan body that was so soon to be mine. "Garra" Naruto breathed, "Garra ,_

"Garra!"

I looked up to see the blue eyes that had haunted my dreams starring down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while straitening myself up in my chair

"The desert is going hay wire what were you dreaming about?"

I looked at Naruto, he had a cloak on with the hood up, and a handkerchief covering his mouth, sand was slowly falling off his cloak as he moved. I was picturing his naked flesh so readily exposed for me in my dreams.

"Hm" was all I could reply, I could see the sand whipping around outside the window. I had to get him out of here or I was going to do something really stupid.

"What the Hell is going on Garra!" Naruto was standing with his arms crossed beside of me.

"I told you, it's none of your concern." I answered averting my eyes and thoughts to anything other than the angry boy next to me.

"The Hell it ain't!" Naruto yelled, spinning my chair around. He had one hand on each of the armrests and was leaning in leaving mere inches between our faces, I could feel his breath fan my face.

"Hm." I crossed my arms, I was not going to do this, I was not going to ruin my friendship with the only person who has ever understood me. I was not going to rip his cloths off and make him scream my name until his voice failed him, I was not going to bend him over my desk and make a reality out of my many fantasies.

"Damnit Garra, answer me!!!" He yelled getting closer still.

He took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair

"Garra I…. I… Aww fuck this." Naruto's lips crashed into mine.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, it wasn't until Naruto had pulled away and was moving towards the window that I came too

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have do-"

I jerked Naruto around to face me and pinned him against the wall, ravaging his lips in the process, losing any and all willpower I had left.

****Naruto's P.O.V.****

Garra spun me around and began ravaging my lips, I could feel his tongue touch my bottom lip shyly. I was melting, Garra wanted me, I would never admit to my self that my dreams were more than dreams, I wanted the red head bad, no matter how long I'd denied it to myself. I opened my mouth slightly and touched Garra's tongue with my own. It must have been the right way to urge him on, his tongue entered my mouth with passion you wouldn't think the red head capable of.

Garra turned me around and the next thing I knew I was pressed against the desk, Garra hoisted me up onto the desk giving me a height advantage, I didn't fully understand what was going on, it was feral, animalistic the way Garra was now attaching himself to my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer, latching on to his neck with the same fervor that he was attached to mine.

"_**Kit"**_

"_not now" I really didn't give a damn about what the fox was saying, not while garra was pulling my cloak of an trailing kisses along my neck and jaw line._

"_**Kit, you need to stop this, there's something you need to understand before you go any farther, your gonna wind up hurting each other"**_

"_Ugh are you gonna talk the whole time?"_

"_**Yes unless you stop and listen to me."**_

"_Damnit, fine. I'm not all that keen on losing my virginity on a desk anyway." I huffed._

"Garra" I was breathing heavily

"yes" He panted back heavily back.

"Garra, we have to stop, Something's not right, I wanna do this, just not like this."

Garra stopped and leaned his head on my shoulder, breathing just as heavily I was. I noticed for the first time that Garra's hands were gripping the fabric of my pants and my top had become ripped open.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Garra stepped back with his head down looking ashamed.

"Don't be. Kyubi said something about demon mating season I don't know, we need to talk first."

Garra raised a nonexistent eyebrow at my statement but seemed to agree. He started walking towards the door

"Let's head back, I don't think this is a suitable place for this conversation." Garra said

I rushed forward and grabbed hold of his hand, he paused looked at our joined hands squeezed them and we walked hand in hand back to his house through the raging sand storm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there ya go I'm trying my best, please forgive any errors, I've been up all night writing this.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I'm trying to make up for not updating in such a long time, I just got Chapter 8 written yesterday and here is 9.

I do not own Naruto, bawl cause if I did there would be so much man harem yaoi goodness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra's P.O.V.

I never knew my heart could beat so fast, in all my life. Naruto kept hold of my hand the whole way home, and the storm around us calmed till it was nothing more than a gentle wind.

Naruto had said something about mating season? I didn't have Shukaku surely that wouldn't be a problem for me at least.

We entered the mansion and Naruto lead us directly into the kitchen. I took a seat on one side and Naruto in the seat across from me.

I could tell by the distant look and constant sighing that he was deep in conversation with Kyubi.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"_ok, so you wanna talk to both me and Garra at the same time, how the hell are we gonna do that?"_

"_**Well Garra is going to come in here."**_

"_What how? Why? What the hell is going on that's got you so serious?"_

"_**Kit trust me, this is gonna get complicated, I thought we could avoid this, but even with Shukaku gone, Garra seems to have retained his demonic instincts. This would be easier to explain if you were both here."**_

"_How do you want me to do that?"_

"_**Get a large basin of Water, place it on the center of the table. Were going to perform a mind opening jutsu."**_

"_uh… Ok"_

***one long ass jutsu later, Garra and Naruto were outside of Kyubi's cage.***

Kyubi's P.O.V.

"This is kinda weird" Naruto said sheepishly, I knew the kit was concerned, this was a serious situation and for one he seemed to have grasped that.

"Isn't it funny in here Garra?"

"Hm" came the red ones stoic reply.

"**Alright, you will not interrupt until I have finished explaining" **I looked pointedly at Naruto

"Hey, no fair, how come your just looking at me!"

"**Be quiet the mind opening jutsu only lasts for one hour. Long before you humans, the world was home of demons, The nine Biju are the only still around. Demons are prone to fighting, and due to our size and power only a few of us should be in any one place at a given time. In order to be sure that there were never too many of us at a time, nature built in a sort of defense mechanism. Demons mate every 1000 years every two months of that year. I think that because Garra was born with shukaku even though he's gone, the instincts of the one-tail still remain. Which would explain the sands going berserk. Naruto has not been effected as severely because I filter the instincts, making them less urgent."**

"So the office… that's due to mating season?" Naruto asked tentatively

"**No and yes. You see demons aren't like animals, there has to be a desire to be with another specifically for their mating instincts to kick in. Demons are solitary creatures, even when we favor others of our own kind we do not linger, it is simply not in our nature to share our territory, we prefer to remain alone until the time comes to mate. That's why I wished to speak to you both, by the time you get to the middle of the second month your instincts will be uncontrollable. Your human, which makes this more frenzied then it is for demons. Despite our reputations, mating is one of the rare instances where we are clam, unless our mate is threatened. You both need to understand that by the sixth week of mating season, your likely to become a danger to yourselves and others. You'll be acting on pure instinct for those last two weeks, for now your simply horny, and no real threat. Now I interrupted because once you two consummate your choice as each others partners there is no turning back, you will always desire the other above all others. Now if you are not excepting of this choice you can separate yourself, put as much difference between each other as possible. You'll have to remain in isolation every other two months of the year, If you choose to mate then you will have to come together every other two months once you instincts begin to take hold."**

Both of them were staring blankly at me, I put it into simple language, I'm pretty sure I covered everything that the needed to know.

"I have had strange dreams, is this mating the cause of them?" the red one question with the same impassive visage, why Naruto chose this guy as his mate is beyond me, he his attractive but I suppose I expected my Kit to choose someone as loud as he is. Perhaps the red one will teach him to be calmer.

"**Yes, it is standard that mates share dreams during, before, and after mating. The bond created through mating forms a link between the two souls, it is like a binding contract. If one of you is hurt the other would know, If you were in danger the other would know. Demons mate for life, if at all, to be honest that's why there are only 9 demons left, mating is rare for demons, at least mating that can produce offspring is."**

There puzzled expressions weren't promising, maybe I'm not explaining well enough, Demons are born with this knowledge, it's never been put into words, it was always just an understood thing.

"So what happens after this year of mating or whatever, I mean would we still be connected?" Naruto questioned softly

"**I don't think your understanding, The only way you can mate is if there is already a connection between you. After mating demons general stay with there mates, but may separate for brief periods of time, are you understanding?"**

"So this, connection isn't because of our being hosts?' Garra quizzed, he seemed genuinely interested.

"**Correct."**

"So, is like being married?" leave it to Naruto to compare the eternal bonding of two souls to a petty human custom like marriage. Psh.

" **Mating is an eternal bond, you will be in complete synchronization. Forever intertwined. This is heard to explain, demons are simple born with this knowledge. Do you think you understand the severity of what it would mean for you to mate? Of how long lasting this decision is?"**

Both boys nodded there heads, seemingly deep in thought.

"**I want you to seriously think about this decision, talk about it together. It is not something to be done on a whim. Times up."**

***back to reality(Garra's kitchen)***

Both boys sat staring at the table in front of them trying to digest what was happening, what they had almost unknowingly jumped into.

"Umm… so I'm gonna go get some sleep, night" Naruto smiled shyly at Garra who nodded and watched the blonde exit. Garra listened to the echo of Naruto's footsteps until he heard the closing of the bedroom door.

With a sigh Garra retreated to his private library/study to think over all that he had learned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there you go, chapter 9, I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense I'm a bit scatterbrained lately.

I greatly appreciate reviews, and my love goes out to all who have favorited me or my stories. Thank you so much for you support etc.

Momo


	10. Chapter 10

Ok sorry for taking so long, but I've been crazy busy because I'm moving, the good news is that I'll have internet readily available at all times so updates should be much faster, hopefully.

I do not own Naruto

Ok so the boys now understand why there so into each other physically , if anyone has questions or notices something that I didn't explain please let me know and I will try to correct it. J

Please note that there relationship is more then physical or hormonal, they actually do love each other with out demon interference.

* * *

***Naruto's P.O.V.***

(Naruto's thoughts are in italics, Kyubi's in bold italics)

_Ugh! I can't sleep, What does all this mean? And why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?_

_**Because Kit, You weren't ready, I wasn't sure if your attraction to the red one was going to be openly reciprocated.**_

_Huh?_

_**I didn't want to put ideas in your head that would not come to pass.**_

_You mean you didn't think Garra would be interested? But I thought you said sharing dreams meant he was?_

_**Well it does, but I was unsure of his reaction to the notion of a relationship that involved physical contact.**_

_Oh, so you didn't know if he'd want a relationship, since he's not very…_

_**Open?**_

_Yeah. So what do I do?_

_**You talk to him, that's what your good at.**_

_Ha ha ha!_

***3rd person***

With a dejected sigh Naruto got up, he was still dressed, and headed out his bedroom door. He looked into Garra's room but found it completely empty, he went downstairs and searched through the kitchen, dinning room, living room, and even the porches.

After exhausting all the place he could think of Naruto climbed somberly back up the stairs, he reached his floor, and looked right where his bedroom door stood ajar. Naruto realized that the kazekage mansion was four stories and he had never been past the third.

He ran down to the left side of the hall and found the small staircase that lead to the third floor. The sight he received at the top of the stairs was amazing. The entire fourth floor was a giant library, with books from floor to ceiling on all the walls. There was a fireplace crackling softly and the place was warmly lit making it perfect for working or relaxing with a book. At the far back was a large oak table with big green arm chairs surrounding it.

At the end of the table sat Garra reading a scroll.

"Are you coming in?" Garra questioned, shifting his eyes in Naruto's direction.

The blonde nin couldn't help the small shiver he felt when Garra's eyes roamed up and down his body.

Naruto silently made his way over to the table and sat down in a seat next to Garra. The two sat in silence while the young Kazekage finished reading his scroll, he set it down and leveled his eyes with Naruto's

Both young ninjas had the same question on there mind, _What do we do now?_

Neither said anything, they just kept eye contact. neither speaking, neither thinking, neither breathing.

With a sigh they both let go of the breath they'd been holding at the same time, they paused and Naruto beamed at the red head who returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

In some strange way there questions were answered, without words, they knew what the other wanted.

Slowly, ever so slowly Garra stood and pulled Naruto to his feet. There lips meet, moving in slow and sensuous synchronization.

They broke apart when the need for air was too great and rested their foreheads together.

Garra took Naruto's hand, in an uncommon show of affection and began pulling him down the stairs, and into his bedroom without breaking eye contact.

Blue and teal eyes made silent promises that both would give their lives to keep, they would do this, they wanted to do this, they were meant to do this.

**--------------------On the outskirts of Suna--------------------**

Kankuro sat across from Sakura, the fire between them. She had been relatively quite since they left the village and seemed distracted.

Finally deciding that her moping needed to end he got up and sat beside her.

"It's the Uchiha isn't it?" Kankuro questioned softly, he noticed Sakura stiffen beside him and then saw her shoulder relax

"Yeah" She whispered dejectedly, resigned to telling the truth.

"You really loved him huh?" Kankuro whispered, he wasn't sure why they were whispering but he didn't want to startle her by talking any louder.

"I did." Was the solemn reply.

"Did?" The sand nin had caught that important word

"I used to, but now… I just can't love him, not like that, not after everything he's done." Sakura replied nearing tears.

"But you still do?" Kankuro whispered back

"I don't know, it's just, I see Temari and Shikamaru and I can't help but wonder if I'll ever get to have that, or will I just be hung up on Sauske for the rest of my life." the tears began to stream silently down her face.

Kankuro wasn't the best with words, so he put his arm around her shoulders and only held on tighter when she turned her face into his shoulder.

* * *

End of chapter 10. Don't worry, there will be Garra Naru lemons in the next chapter I'm not that mean, I am however mean enough to make you Wait a little while.


	11. Chapter 11

Well sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I've been procrastinating the lemons because I'm nervous, so please don't judge to harshly.

I do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Garra's P.O.V.

Kami, I can't breath, I had Naruto pressed against the closed door of my room. My lips never leaving his skin, we both needed breath so I slid my lips down on to his neck, to mark what was now mine.

"Your.. Sure." I panted between the kisses I was lavishing his neck with.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm Sure" I attacked his lips again and ripped his night shirt off, he fisted his hands in my hair. I lifted him and he wrapped his legs around my waist, our lips never parting in our fight for dominance, a fight that I won.

I carried Naruto over to the bed and sat him down, I slowed my movements, I was going to be calm, I couldn't rush this.

"Naruto, You do understand about what this would mean for us? Your sure it's what you want. I will wait if you need more time." I asked keeping my gaze locked on those azure eyes that had haunted my dreams.

"Garra, I would have stopped you already if I wasn't sure. I… I.. I love you Garra." I watched him bit his lip nervously. He loves me! I was elated,

I kissed him with all of my being, he seemed shocked at first but responded eagerly to me. I broke us apart and realized I was now laying on top of him

"I love you too Naruto." He flashed me a breath taking smile and I went back to kissing him like the world was ending

I was struggling with the multiple straps on my clothing, Naruto laughed around the kiss and reached up to help, after about fifteen minuets of futile struggling Naruto took a Kunai from the pouch around my leg and cut through my clothing.

I chuckled, "Eager are we?"

"Just shut up." He replied breathlessly. I took the Kunai from his hand and cut through the material of his pajama bottoms, and boxers.

I left his mouth and trailed my lips down the side of his neck, nibbling on the bite mark I had left earlier. He moaned and wiggled under me, Kami how had I waited this long. Instinct took over and suddenly I knew exactly what to do. I trailed my mouth slowly over his chest and stopped just above his heart, I nibbled slowly and licked until I had a fair sized mark on his beautiful tan skin. I began nibbling the same spot again, this time sending my chakra into the mark.

Naruto fisted his hands in my hair, and I looked up at him with a smirk, He was panting, Kami he is so hot.

I moved lower and left another chakra infused hicky on this right hip bone.

I licked my fingers until they dripped with saliva, and captured my blonde's lips in a fierce kiss at the same time I pushed in my first finger.

"Gar..ra! Ugh.."

"Sorry, it'll get more comfortable." I whispered gently while kissing him more,

"Ugh it's not that.. Ahh THERE KAMI, Hurry up!!!" I looked into Naruto's eyes shocked, I read that this was supposed to hurt at first. (what did you think Garra was doing in the library?)

"Come on Garra, I need you NOW!!" Naruto whined, writhing underneath me

"I have to prepare you first." He was already shaking his head

"Kyu took care of that, said something about it being automatic for Uke demons, whatever that means." he panted hurriedly

I looked at him dumbfounded "O…K"

I removed my fingers and positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed in slowly. I could feel Naruto's heart beating around my cock, I could feel everything that he could feel and I knew that he was feeling the same, the instant I entered him we had become one being.

I locked eyed with my life mate and began slowly thrusting in and out with a steady building rhythm. Naruto rocked down to meet each thrust and I could swear we wear reading each others thoughts. I could feel every thing he was feeling and he felt exactly the same as I did. I could think of no words, so I devoted my entire being to his pleasure.

After relentless pounding and cries of pleasure, from who I'm not sure, I could feel myself reaching the end of this, Naruto was as well. I pulled his face to my in one last soul searing kiss as we both climaxed. My vision went hazy. All I could see, smell, or feel was Naruto; and I knew it was the same for him. There were no words to describe the link we now shared. I thought about pulling out, but stopped immediately when I felt Naruto's negative reaction to that though, I stared into the blue eyes beneath me, and realized that I was seeing Love, for the first time directed at me. True, deep, real. It was mine, and Naruto was giving it to me. The boy who taught me about friendship and humanity, was now my first and last love.

* * *

I know fluffy, and the smut was mediocre at best, my heart is just not in it as far as smut goes, I'm all sappy and romantic today. Lol don't worry though I've got other stories that will eventually be nonstop sex *cough help me learn cough* lol


	12. Chapter 12

Wow so here ya go next chapter that ya'll have waited a long time for. Sorry. But I moved, switched schools all hell broke loose. Life happens sometimes. Oh and I tried double space wit one of my other stories and got a positive reaction so I'ma do it with this one too.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**Garra's p.o.v.**

The morning sun came in the window and I couldn't help but feel elated, I was shocked at myself, I was smiling with my arms wrapped around the blonde boy beside me. I could feel his

steady breathing and even catch a wisp of what he was currently dreaming, something with ramen and a…. Bathtub? I could still feel the slight lift of my cheek muscles that meant I was

smiling. I was smiling, happy, I could get used to this. I could feel Naruto stir from his dream through the link that we now shared, and felt what he felt as the memories of last night came

back to him. I wanted him!!! Kami! no wonder the Kyubi said we'd have to be in near constant contact, just a fleeting memory in his mind was making me grow painfully hard.

"Morning Garra" Naruto turned to face me, beaming as always, seemingly unaware of my current predicament. Though I knew he was.

"Morning." I replied with my own small smile

"Wow!"

"What" I asked to his sudden exclamation

"Your smiling" he traced around my lips where my smile still was "I like it" he replied as he leaned over to kiss me.

The kiss was brief, just his lips brushing mine, but I wanted more. I followed him as he pulled back and deepened the kiss licking and nibbling gently at his bottom lip. He meet my tongue i

n an intricate dance that only the most practiced could hope to keep up with. Kissing him was effortless, like breathing. Years that I spent terrified of human contact, unable to be touched

due to my sand shield. It was amazing, holding him and being held and I wanted more.

I rolled till I was stretched above him still kissing. I broke the contact and decided to alert Naruto to my intentions, the second I thought it he knew it and smiled slyly at me. I started

kissing down his neck, ravishing the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder, before going lower. I couldn't help but wonder how I knew what I was doing, I supposed it was

instinct, like how I wanted to mark Naruto and never let more then 3 feet from me. Possessive demon instinct I suppose. Naruto shivered as my breath ghosted over a pert nipple. I l

ooked up to see him panting with his eyes scrunched shut.

He was trying not to ask me something? I could tell, so I pushed a little more on his mind and could here the mantra of _Oh Kami! Stop teasing me… please Garra!_

I needed him so bad after I heard that. It felt carnal, feral even and I could feel Naruto shiver in pure pleasure at the way my thought were headed. I moved to flip him onto his stomach

and he was more than happy to oblige. He lifted himself onto all fours and I covered his back with my chest. I didn't enter him and I knew it was driving him insane, and I loved it. I

whispered in his ear

"Tell me what you want Naruto."

"You should know that already" he panted, face flushing a darker read.

" I do. But I want to hear you say." I rubbed my member near his entrance to emphasize my point, "I want you to scream for me. I want you to tell me what you want, and how you want

it." I nibbled his ear still rubbing my self near his entrance

" I.. I … I Want…I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME GARRA!!!" he screamed and pushed back onto my dick

that's more like it

"How? " I questioned pushing in just a tiny bit.

The only reply for a solid minuet was his harsh panting and whimpers

" Hard! Fast! Please! Garra…!!" He moaned and whimpered.

I was done for. I couldn't deny him anymore even if I wanted too, Kami He was just to desirable. I slammed in hard and fast, as requested, and set a bruising pace. I graded his hip with

one hand and braced my other arm beside him. I pushed in as fast and hard as I had the strength to and he loved it I could feel the molten lust sizzle between us like lightning. He

pushed back to meet every thrust with everything he had and it felt incredible. I could feel the muscles clench and pulse around me each time a thrust hit his prostate (library info), which I

hit dead on every time.

"Gar… Garra!!!! Harder!" He threw his head back and clenched his muscles harder around me, I was so close but I wanted more still.

"Your so… Tight!" was the panted reply I gave as I thrust franticly into that tight heat that I so desired. I could feel my whole body flush and Naruto's as well. My stomach clenched and I

felt my soul was leaving my body as I came deep into **my** Naruto, I could feel his pleasure too and stroked him in time with my thrust as we orgasmed together.

Naruto's arms and legs buckled out from under him and he fell to the bed on his stomach, I pulled out and laid on my stomach beside him, both of us panting heavily as we stared into

each others' eyes. I grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it gently, He beamed at me in return. I couldn't believe he was really mine to have like this.

"I love you Naruto, with everything that I am." I whispered softly and pulled him into and embrace.

"I love you too, so so much." he whispered back and kissed me softly.

* * *

Well I hope that makes up for taken so long I'll do better from now on. Sorry

Reviews are welcome always


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so I've decided that as I'm hoping to start something new, there will probably only be a few more chapters of this. But don't fret I'm a gaarnaru fan and I'm sure to write more with the pairing in the future.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Oh! My! Kami! What in the hell is going on!???"

The stunned faces of Kankuro, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru stared in utter shock at the Kazekage and the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

So I guess you wonder how you stun three very expressive people into silence and get one of the laziest ninja in existence to scream in shock.

_flashback_

"_Where ya' goin'?" a very naked Naruto asked from the bed. I had gotten a shower and gotten dressed, I needed to go to the office and arrange for my work to be brought to me here, and send a letter to the Hokage to explain why Naruto was going to be staying here for a month and that we were going to need to meet up very often over the next year._

"_I have to go sort some things out in the office, I'll be back in a few hours. You can go back to sleep."_

"_Um…" Naruto looked down shyly._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." he blocked me from his thoughts which worried me._

_I sat down beside him and grabbed his chin so I could turn his head to face me. His cheeks were dusted with pink and I had to remind myself why I couldn't stay here and take him again._

"_I was… well I… Do you really have to go?" he looked anywhere but in my eyes. The embarrassment was just too cute._

"_Well yes. But you could just come with me. I'm going to write to the hokage and explain. So perhaps you'd like to write something as well." Naruto's face lit up in the cutest way. He jumped up and began jumping around in all his naked glory, while looking for clothes. Kami why does he have to be so damn cute, and fuckable…. I had to actually bite my hand to keep from attacking him. Thank god he wants me too or I might actually have to rape him. Once he finally got dressed we headed to my office._

_I left Naruto in my office and called for a council meeting for later today. After that I headed back to my office to start going through some documents and to begin a letter to the hokage. I came in to find Naruto reaching up to get something off the top shelf. He had thrown on his orange pants and black t-shirt. His pants were hanging low on his hips and his shirt was riding up showing some beautiful tan skin that I was itching to run my fingers over. _

_I walked over and reached up to pluck one of the empty scrolls off the shelf. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at me. I held the scroll out and he just huffed and looked the other way._

"_I didn't need you help! I'm not that short. I was trying to get the stupid scroll down so you could start that letter to Tsunade."_

"_Hmm.. Thank you. I appreciate it. Now…" I walked back and locked the door before turning around and smirking at my prey. "I really think this shirt of yours has got to go." _

"_Really, cause I think you could do without a lot more than a shirt." I relished in his vulpine grin as I pulled his shirt over his head, and pushed him up against the wall. _

_He squirmed as I sucked hard on his neck, and began pulling at my own clothes. I pulled my shirt off before picking naruto up. He wrapped his gorgeous legs around my waist and I sat him down on my desk ignoring the papers and files being displaced. Our mouths were locked in a battle for dominance while our pants were unzipped and pulled halfway off. Naruto had to lean up and I quickly jerked off his pants only to realize that he hadn't bothered with boxers. _

_I raised my eyebrow in question. And he replied with an embarrassed, "What, I couldn't find em." I kissed him again and nibbled his bottom lip, while stroking his already hard member. He moaned and began pushing my pants and boxers the rest of the way down before pulling me forward and grinding our erections together. We both moaned at the contact and apparently it was Naruto's turn to tease._

"_Garra" he whispered while licking the shell of my ear and grazing his teeth along it._

"_Do you know how hot you're making me Garra? I want you so baaaddddd!" He kept whispering while kissing me intermittingly, and stroking me with feather light touches. "What do you want Garra? What are you gonna do to make this," he grabbed my hand and pressed to his erection, "go away?" _

_I groaned. "Whatever you want me to, love."_

_He shook his head and replied. "No, I want you tell me, I want to know what you want to do to make me my little problem and your little problem go away," he breathed the words into my ears. I understood perfectly that this was pay back for last night. Well if he wants to play then we can play._

"_I want you… I want to feel myself inside of you, moving hard and fast, hitting you in that place that makes you scream and beg for more." our faces were side by side so we could whisper to each other._

"_Tell me more…" he moaned to me. " Tell me everything."_

"_MMMMHH…" I sucked and nibbled on his neck before responding, "I'm going to pull you off this desk." I paused to do so, "I'm going to turn you around" after doing so I pressed my chest into his back and whispered, "And then, I'm going to lay you over my desk and fuck you until you can't even walk straight." At this point I had him chest down on the desk while the upper half of my body laid over his to whisper in his ear._

"_Sound good? Naruto" I punctuated the question with a lick to the shell of his ear and he moaned and rubbed his entrance back onto my cock._

"_Yes!!!!" he half moaned half cried._

_I coated my fingers quickly in saliva and thrust in the first finger; he moaned and pushed back on it. I pushed in a second finger and groaned, he was still as tight as the first time. I rubbed my aching erection against his bottom while thrusting and scissoring my fingers. I pushed in a third finger and he arched his chest off the desk, panting._

"_I'm plenty stretched… Hurry up."_

_I removed my fingers and pushed in hard and fast. Naruto arched again and I waited for him to relax a little, he pushed back on me and I could hear and feel his signal to move through our connection. I pulled out til just the head was left in before pushing in hard enough to rock the desk a bit, and it was bolted to the floor (an idea I got from the hokage, Temari has a similar temperament). I repeated the hard thrusts but kept a slow pace, waiting for what I found to be a major turn on 3... 2... 1..._

"_Garrrraaaa!! Fassster!! Haarrrddderrr!" he pleaded and moved back with my as I attempted to pull out. I pinned his hips to the desk. "What's the magic word my love?"_

"_Please Garra, I need you so bad…" that was all he had to say and I was thrusting hard and fast into my adorable blonde fox. I kept a hand on his hip to steady him and one on the edge of the desk for leverage. When I pulled back he moved with me, we fell into perfect sync. As the pace got faster our thoughts and emotions got more and more attuned to each other until we were practically the same person. I pounded in faster and the rhythm grew chaotic, I could feel the climax approaching by the pooling of sensation in my abdomen and I could tell Naruto was right there with me. A few more thrusts were dead on with his prostate, and with one finally really hard thrust we both came, and Naruto called out something that sounded like my name. _

_We were both still breathing hard, and I was still balls deep in my beloved when the door was busted open by my brother and sister and Naruto's team._

* * *

I promised a hot office sex scene to a friend of my and I hope I lived up to expectations.

I know that's like a two straight lemon chapters but what can I say there supposed to be in heat. Lol hope it was enjoyed, sorry for the wait and reviews are most welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Please don't kill me! I had exams, attempting not to kill my English teacher, who was an utter moron. I'm so glad I'll never have to see her again. So sorry for the wait. I've also been desperately job hunting. No luck. My mom works but I'm about to be 18, that means no more child support which means an even tighter financial situation. I may have to sell a kiddeny, kidding, I hope…. Yeah… well enough of my bitchin. the story. I left yall hanging at a really dramatic moment. sorry

Shikamaru .

Holy Shit! I may have expected them to form a relationship, but to come back after a week to see Gaara fucking my team mate into his desk was not some thing I anticipated.

"No fucking way! I can never be in this office again! What the hell, this is why bedrooms were invented! Ugh!" After his brief rant Kankuro stormed out.

"Oh my… you guys are so cute together. I never have my damn camera when I need it!" was Temari's reply, and Sakura was red faced and dead silent.

"I think… we can just give the report later." I said as I ushered the two girls out. Temari complained about wanting pictures and Sakura just stared straight ahead.

We went into the waiting area and Sakura sat down. I was getting worried It wasn't in her nature to stay silent for so long.

After a few minutes a very red faced Naruto and a stoic Garra, both thankfully clothed, came into the room.

"Aha ha ha ha ha … Naruto you… you're an uke! Aha ha ha ha ha… Kami Sai is gonna die laughing when I tell him… I'll bet he draws a picture of it. A ha ha ha ha" Sakura was practically hysteric by this point and Naruto was about to have blood seeping from his pores, his face was so red. Gaara stood in front of Naruto, in an effort to protect him from the semi-unstable girl.

After a few more laughs Sakura stood, face serious again, and stood directly in front of Gaara.

"If you hurt Naruto in any way, I don't care if your Kazekage, I'll cut of your dick and choke you with it."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit but he nodded and replied "I understand."

"Great well now that we understand each other tell me everything."

After that Temari joined in and they yaoi fan girled Naruto into telling the whole story. I couldn't help but snicker about how red faced Naruto got when they asked about 69, cosplay, bondage, and several other things that had even me and Gaara's cheeks dusted pink

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update all my stories and I'm also not sure where I want to take this story next, I see a couple different possibilities. I might do a poll on my account to see what my few, but wonderful readers would like most to have happen.


	15. Chapter 15

I promise I didn't die. Shit hit the fan as only it can in my family. It's still really sucky but what are ya gonna do. So here we go.

I own nothing except the laptop I'm typing on

After a lot of embarising questions the shinobi were interrupted by a messenger bird. Tsunade had sent a reply.

**Kazekage,**

**After much consideration of your proposal I have decided to make Naruto Uzumaki my official embasador to the Sand, as soon as he takes the jounin test.**

**P.S. Naruto, You're going to tell me everything!**

Naruto's expression went from happy to serious to red and then to pale. Tsunade would want to know everything, but I at least he'd get to see Garra a lot throughout the year.

For those few who could read Garra's facial expressions (or lack there of) he had a slight smile.

Things were going to work.

Ok short but, I'm totally done with this story I've got nowhere to take it. Sorry Ya'll I'll do better from now on.

Thanks to all who read and enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

So there was a request for a bonus chapter. I haven't written in so long but I'm going to try my best. Maybe I can get back into the swing of writing, however aside from one shots I'll complete a fic before I post it.

Ok so the request was for bondage so I must research, thoroughly lol *smirk* not that I mind research of course.

/

_This is not real, I'm dreaming, yeah, I'll wake up and this won't be happening to me. So Jiraiya being a surrogate grandfather to me and my sensei was informed of me and Garra's relationship. I now think maybe I shouldn't have told him, the only good thing about this is that Garra is at some meeting in the land of tea and not here to see this "GIFT" that ero-sanin sent. _

_The new Icha Icha Bondage edition along with all the props used in the book._

_KILL me now. _

One week later

_I'm going crazy it's been a week and their still haggling over tax percentages. And worse my heats approaching. For whatever reason Shukkaku's heat was in the fall, its early spring and guess what foxes mate in the spring._

_I'm soooooo hot and I know Garra can tell I'm going to be in full blown heat soon. _

_Horny, alone, and desperate my eyes rest on the discarded book ero-jii sent me._

It reads more like a guide book then anything, with brief discriptions. I know why Bondage isn't Jiraya's forte but his fans requested it, plus he didn't get to spy on naked women. Surprisingly though the book is very informative, I never would have thought of being tied up or spanked as erotic, but after picturing Garra in a solid leather outfit with a riding crop, I'm compelled to disagree with my first assumption.

When the package first arrived I looked only long enough to know that I didn't want to know. Maybe now I'm a little curious.

Box Contents: whip, riding crop, four leather cuffs, silk rope, paddles, five different sizes of vibrators, a bunch of different lubes, nipple clamps, and some stuff I'm not really sure what to call

Hmm….

"UGHHH!" a wave of heat rocks through me and I'm already hard. I try to will it away "think of Tsunade baa-chan, nothing Jiraya, still hard. Of course thing of jiraya makes me think of the book, which makes me think of the pictures in the book, which makes me think of Garra in skin tight leather… now I'm even worse

I'm already locked into my room shirtless, so I strip off my pants and boxers and keep that leather clad image in my mind.

I make a few leisurely strokes up and down before pumping faster, griping harder. I know I've been trying for at least 5 minutes now and I still feel no closer to my climax then before.

My eyes rest on the vibrators, ones pretty small I could probably fit it without much stretching. I grab one of the lube containers from the box and slick my index finger. I fun it around the rim of my hole before plunging in.

"Naruto"

"Gaara!" My eyes snap open at the groan, before I realize we've linked.

"Add you other two fingers" His voice leaves no room for argument and I love it

Two more fingers slicked and added and I realize I grabbed a heating lube.

"GARRRRAA!" I'm screaming his name and he's not even here. "Need you"

"Naru push in deeper" I stop at tis before grabbing the vibrator and pushing it in, I can see Gaara smirk at this. I turn it to the first setting and push hard I can feel the vibration against my prostate and I arch of the bed listening to Gaara tell me to push it harder, deeper. I'm straining off the bed when he tells me to turn it on high with one more shaper thrust I burst coating the bed with thick white seed.

"I'm on my way home"

"What about the meetings?'

"temari can handle it"

After regaining my motor skills I get clean sheets and decide a surprise is in order.

Gaara P.O.V.

I ran the whole way back, burst into the room I share with naruto to find the most delectable sight I have ever seen.

Spread eagle on the bed is Naruto, with thick red silk ropes holding his arms and legs to the bed post, wrapped around his neck is a leather collar that I know says _property of Gaara Subaku_. I pull of my hokage robes to show a skin tight leather outfit, blue eyes widen with lust and anticipation, Kami I'm so glad I asked Jiraya for that book.


	17. NOTICE

I Hope they dnt mind but I copy pasted this from snarryfan19 's chapter and thought hell yeah lets share this

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this."

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

**Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces and the brackets)**

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


End file.
